Partners
by Liona Skycat
Summary: Movieverse Just two Decepticons kicking back and laying low. Series of flash-fics/ficlets centering on Barricade and Frenzy
1. Rescue

**Title:** Partners  
**Characters:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Short and quick and mainly fluff, I guess. There's not much to it, but I figured it was better to give into the Barricade n' Frenzy plotbunnies, than the brain worms wanting me to write Spy Shot 6 into the movie-'verse (Toys do not need fics based around them! D:) Hopefully someone will appreciate it.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade wasn't stupid. So while Bonecrusher rushed in to go head-to-head with the Optimus Prime, he hung back and tried not to get caught in the minesweeper's path of destruction. When Bonecrusher, who was several times larger than Barricade, was dispatched quickly and efficiently by the Autobots' leader, he decided not to push his luck and headed back the way he came. While he'd like nothing better than to scrap some Autobots, he had more important things to do than get into suicidal battles. 

As the cop car sped towards the Hoover Dam, siren wailing, he sent a signal ahead of him. "Frenzy, do you copy?" Receiving no reply, he felt a tremor of apprehension. Not that he was really worried about the spastic little Decepticon, of course. It would just be... inconvenient to lose his partner. Not that he had anything to worry about anyway, Frenzy was tough, it would take more than some humans to take him out for good. He tried again, anyway, "Come in, Frenzy, are you functional?"

This time he got an answer, a garbled stream of unintelligible Cybertronian. So the little 'Con was still functioning, if barely. Barricade sped up, he was going to retrieve his partner and the fleshlings had better pray to whatever deities they had that they didn't get in his way.

.-.

Barricade met little resistance as he made his way into the dam, tracking the weak signal being given off by his partner. He supposed that between Megatron and Starscream, many of the humans were already dead and that more had left. Those that remained were easily terminated, even with his movement restricted by the small corridors.

He found Frenzy attempting to drag himself from a room. The small 'Con beeped and gibbered wordlessly at the sight of his partner. It wasn't as though he had much of a vocal processor – or head, for that matter – left to talk with. Barricade carefully plucked Frenzy off the floor and cradled him against his chest plate.

"Let's get out of here and see if I can repair you," the black Decepticon said, then quickly added. "You're completely useless in this state."

His partner's only response was to stare at him knowingly with his remaining optic and relax, save for the compulsive twitching of one hand.

* * *

There ya go, my first TF fic. 


	2. Plans

**Title:** Partners - Plans  
**Characters/Pairing:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Oh noes! These two are eating my brain! This has now apparently become a series of ficlets or something. Slightly less short than the last part, still vaguely fluffy? Hrm. Hope you guys like it.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade was brooding. He'd repaired Frenzy as much as he could given his skill and the scant resources he had, anything else would have to be left up to the small Decepticon's regenerative abilities. His partner was powered down in his front passenger seat at the moment to conserve energy for healing, but he had taken time before that to log on to the internet and gather information. 

What the frenetic 'Con had found wasn't encouraging. They were all dead. Bonecrusher, Brawl, Blackout, even their mighty leader, Megatron. Reduced to so much scrap by rag-tag group of Autobots and their little fleshy friends. There was no sign of what happened to Starscream. The jet had probably hightailed it off this backwater planet, leaving Barricade and Frenzy behind. He and his partner were the only remaining Decepticons on Earth, while it seemed that the Autobots hadn't taken more than a single loss. Worst of all, the Allspark, the life-giving cube that could restore Cybertron and help them rule the galaxy, had been destroyed.

They were, to use a human expression, screwed.

Here he was, driving aimlessly with a catatonic partner, with nothing more to look forward to than lying low and hoping that Starscream might return some day with reinforcements. As though there with anything left on this dirt ball to come back for, they-

Barricade was violently pulled from his thoughts by Frenzy sitting up suddenly, reaching out, and tweaking one of the dials on his radio _hard_. He revved his engine in surprised, before growling, "What was _that_?"

Frenzy snickered in response, then flung his hands into motion. Fingers pushed buttons, twisted knobs, skittered across Barricade's dashboard, all at lightning speed. The cop car found himself swerving back and forth on the road from the sensory assault. That _tickled_. Before he could crash into anything, he made a sharp turn off the road and braked.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted, as his partner's hands finally came to a stop.

"You think too much. Aboutaboutabout dark things. So depressing I can almost feel it," Frenzy chattered, "Annoying."

"I am not depressed," Barricade said, growling.

Frenzy snorted, his limbs twitching restlessly. "Lesslessless thinking about bad things. More planning."

"Oh? And what would you have us do? It's not like we have a lot of options."

The small Decepticon made a buzzing noise as he thought, his body going still for a moment. Then, with a jerk, he answered, "Rest first, and get better. Then we gogogo, to dessert on other continent. Qatar. Look for Skorp. Skorponok."

Barricade was startled, he had forgotten about Blackout's drone. "Can drones like him still function when their partner is dead?"

Frenzy shrugged – he really needed to stop picking up human mannerisms, Barricade thought. "Don't know. But we'll go see. And maybe we'll have fun on the way?"

Starting up his engine, the larger 'Con gave in. "Yeah, maybe."

His partner leaned back into the passenger seat, optics growing dim. "Firfirfirst, rest."

Barricade wasn't sure Frenzy was listening anymore, but he still grumbled, "Just keep your hands off my dashboard from now on." His thoughts turned to their new goal. Qatar, huh? They'd have a lot of driving to do, to start with, and then they'd have to find a way to cross the ocean…

Well, he wasn't brooding anymore.

* * *


	3. Risks

**Title:** Partners - Risks  
** Characters:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG**  
Author's Notes:** Thanks to **wingwyrm** on the tf2007fun LJ comm for her prompt! This part is a bit more dramatic/angsty than the other two. Hopefully Ratchet is IC enough...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade wasn't sure if he would help, but Frenzy just kept deteriorating. Ratchet was the only medic on the planet. He didn't know what was wrong with his partner, but something was obviously out of place. Something important. 

The fits had started in the middle of one of Frenzy's rants about his newest internet discovery – Barricade had learned to tune him out when he got that way – his speech suddenly degrading into and endless stream of stuttering, one syllable, over and over again. Then his body had begun to jerk, violently enough to damage the cop car's interior. There was no way that this was normal, even by Frenzy's standards.

He had ignored the pain of his partner's thrashing, forcing a seatbelt across the small 'Con's arms and chest and pulling it tight. Frenzy's legs had continued to kick, once, twice, and then, just as suddenly as the fit had started, he went completely limp. Barricade had immediately sped off to a secluded area, to transform and make a thorough check of his partner.

But he couldn't figure out what was wrong, and the fits had kept coming, getting worse every time. Now he was keeping Frenzy in forced stasis under his hood, while he tried to track down the Autobot's medic. He tried to reprimand himself for even thinking about getting help from a slagging Autobot, but in face of Frenzy's worsening condition, he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

Frenzy was his partner. He was the last intelligent Decepticon left on this planet. Barricade would not accept losing him. He also couldn't accept getting caught.

So when he located the town that the medic was currently residing in – thankfully not with the other Autobots – he took a car full of humans hostage and called 911. The fleshlings would hear nothing more than static and machine noises, but Ratchet – who he was certain would be monitoring the emergency lines of the area – would understand the Cybertronian message.

After giving his location, Barricade had specified his terms: "Be here within 24 hours, or humans will die. Do not contact your companions. If any other Autobots show up, the humans will die. If you do not assist me, they will die."

The medic showed up within the hour.

Ratchet looked around, taking in the situation. A woman was clutched in the Decepticon's hand and his foot was planted firmly on the roof of a car. A car that held a man and two children, cowering together. He could hear them crying.

Though furious, he tried to keep his voice calm. "Barricade. Release the humans. This is between you and me."

Barricade glared at him. "I'm not here to fight. I need you to- You're going to fix Frenzy." A compartment in the Decepticon's chest opened, and he used his free hand to carefully remove his small partner. As soon as Frenzy was placed the ground he began to thrash and wail haltingly.

Ratchet glanced away. He hated Decepticon's with a passion, but that didn't mean he enjoyed seeing them in pain, especially out of the heat of battle. "Let the humans go, and I'll see what I can do."

"Fix him first," Barricade growled, "Then I will release them."

"I don't believe you. I give you my word as an Autobot and a medic, that if you release the humans now, I'll repair Frenzy."

Barricade trembled with anger and indecision. He couldn't trust the Autobot, Ratchet would never trust him – and with good reason, he probably would have killed the humans if given the chance – but one of them had to yield.

Frenzy wailed louder.

He had to decide.


	4. Too Late

**Title:** Partners - Too Late  
**Characters/Pairing:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Barricade aaaangst. Sorta. I actually have more parts than this written. You guys just don't get them yet, 'cause I'm pacing myself. Thanks to **artemischan** on tf2007fun for her prompt.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade was tired.

Part of it was physical. He had been driving non-stop since Ratchet had finished with Frenzy, trying to put as much distance between them and the Autobots as possible. While he didn't need sleep like humans did, it was still taxing on his systems to go so long without rest.

The other part of it was mental and emotional. He had almost lost his partner, to some glitch he couldn't fix, and he was still feeling shaken by the experience. He was also shaken by the knowledge that he apparently cared about Frenzy. A lot. Enough to risk trusting the word of an Autobot. Too much.

It was one thing to get along with your partner and look after each others' welfare. Teams worked better that way. It was another thing entirely to be driven to any lengths to keep your partner safe and whole. Caring too much made you do stupid things.

Barricade should have seen it coming, should've caught the growing fondness for his partner and crushed it before it went anywhere. Frenzy had become a liability to him. A tool to be used against him if anyone found out how much he needed the little 'Con – and hadn't he blown that secret wide open when he had given in to Ratchet's demands? He should've seen it coming, but now it was far too late. He couldn't imagine losing his partner.

He felt Frenzy stir, for the first time since leaving Ratchet. Barricade pushed back his other thoughts, and queried: "Status?"

"Feeling betbetbetter. What happened?"

"You were malfunctioning, and now you're fixed."

"How?"

"I just happened to run into the Autobot's medic, so I forced him at gunpoint to fix you," Barricade said. "Lucky for you. You were getting bad enough that I was considering leaving you for scrap."

He wasn't sure that Frenzy believed him, but he couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment. He was too happy that his partner seemed to be fully functional once again.

_Slag._


	5. Bad Cop

**Title:** Partners - Bad Cop  
**Characters:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter in the adventures of a cop car and his spastic silver blade ninja. Short, silly, and evil.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade wasn't sure why he was doing this. He didn't usually go along with Frenzy's inane ideas – he preferred to lay low and not draw attention to himself – but this one had sounded like it could be entertaining. So here they were, parked along the side of the road, listening to the police scanner. 

Unable to sit still for long, Frenzy was typing away at the laptop he had 'found' at some point. Barricade sat still, lazily tracking the frantic movement of his partner's hands. Both of them kept their audio receptors tuned on the reports crackling through the cop car's interior. They waited.

Then it came.

The laptop slammed shut. "Chase, it's a chase!" Frenzy shouted. "Pursue! Gogogo!"

Barricade put the pedal to the metal, and tore off down the road, heading to the highway where a carjacker was said to be leading the local police on a wild chase. His siren wailed loudly as he wove through traffic, bearing down on the rogue driver. It was even enough to spot the human, swerving around in a bright red vehicle and going well over the speed limit.

The cop car revved his engine in amusement as the red car almost slammed into another. Human drivers were so pathetic. He could navigate this maze of vehicles with ease, and at far higher speeds than they were going now. _Could_. Instead as he sped up he allowed himself to drift to one side, nudging a car to his right. He pushed forward and away from the wreck in progress as the other vehicle spun out of control.

Frenzy cackled, and Barricade went even faster. Vans, trucks, other police cars… no-one was safe. Oh, this was _fun_.

Pulling up behind the carjacker, Barricade felt the satisfaction of a hunt coming to a close. He rammed the red car.

Later that night even Barricade was cracking up as the duo listened in to the news.

"…Distrust in the police force rose today, when a reckless officer in pursuit of a carjacker caused several accidents on the highway, before forcing the stolen car off the road into a fatal crash. Thankfully there were no other fatalities, but many were injured…"

* * *


	6. Mess

**Title:** Partners - Mess  
**Characters/Pairing:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** This one is even shorter and sillier than the last one! And lacking the evil. Thanks to **devilishkurumi** at tf2007fun for her prompt!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade was NOT amused. He was never letting his partner bring unidentified objects inside him _ever again_. From now on Frenzy would have to show everything he acquired to his larger partner, who reserved the right to choose what could and could not enter through his doors. 

He was filthy. The disgusting substance was all over his interior. Seats, floor, ceiling, dashboard, windows… all covered in colourful, sticky-

"Itititit is just a simple human substance," Frenzy said. "Polyisobutyl-methacrylate, sososorsorbitan trioleate… Not like you're going to stain."

"_You _made a mess of my interior, and _you_ are going to clean it up," Barricade growled at his partner. "_Now_."

Frenzy sulked, but complied with the order, hands darting this way and that as he tugged flexible strands off the dashboard and dumped them in a pile outside. "It was funfunfunny…" he insisted.

Barricade answered with stubborn silence, his annoyance almost tangible.

The small 'Con buzzed his frustration, and kicked the empty can that was the source of all this trouble. It had just been a little Silly String.


	7. Missing

**Title:** Partners - Missing  
**Characters/Pairing:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Well, Barricade had his turn, but now it's time for Frenzy angst!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade wasn't there. That couldn't be right, Barricade was always there. Frenzy hadn't been gone long and his partner always waited for him. He should be right where Frenzy had left him, check again. No Barricade. 

The small 'Con gibbered to himself in confusion. Had he forgotten where his partner had parked? He never really forgot, but- no, a check of his memory banks said that Barricade had been parked right there. Across the street. Under the lamp. Not there now.

Then maybe he was somewhere else nearby? Frenzy quickly surveyed the area, but there was no sign of his partner. He buzzed in annoyance, where was Barricade? Barricade should be here, Barricade was always here, Barricade wasn't here. Why not? It was rude not to be there!

"Barribarribarricade, where are you?" Frenzy sent, but he got no reply. He was angry. Then he was worried. Had Barricade been mad at him? Yes, mad. About sticky human string. Not string, "foamable resinous compound". String was thin, flexible rope or twine, made of fibres twisted together. Why did humans call it Silly String then? Humans were strange with naming things- Barricade! Barricade hadn't been talking to him, but he had let him go out to look around. And then… he had left him?

No! Barricade wouldn't leave him, they were partners. Partners didn't leave over stupid human string-not-string. But there was no Barricade. Where then? In trouble? Abandoning him? No! Nonono. He would be back, Frenzy just had to wait.

"Barricade?" he sent again, quiet now. He had to answer, why wouldn't Barricade answer, what was wrong? Come back, come back, come back…

No response. Frenzy sat heavily on the curb, waiting, waiting… He was angry again. Or he was hurt. Hurt and angry. If Barricade didn't come, what would he do? He'd leave. Yes, he'd leave and go find Skorponok by himself. It'd serve his partner right, not being there for him, and not answer him and- No. He couldn't go without Barricade. He couldn'twouldn't leave without him, but had Barricade left without Frenzy?

Confused and alone, Frenzy crawled over to a dumpster and transformed into a boom box. Alone. Because Barricade wasn't there.

* * *


	8. Mistake

**Title:** Partners - Mistake  
**Characters/Pairing:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to **mishey22** for her/his prompt! I think I've got some painful tense-ing in that third paragraph. It didn't wanna come out right. :(  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade was done playing around.

He had been angry enough when the adolescent humans had thrown rocks at him. While most of them had bounced harmlessly off his hood, one had put cracks in his windshield and another had shattered one of his headlights. He had revved his engine loudly in anger, sending the humans running and whooping towards their car.

There was no way Barricade was going to let a couple of worthless flesh creatures get away with damaging him, so he had set off in hot pursuit of their vehicle. He'd followed them through the small city, matching them turn for turn, slowly gaining on his prey. Idly, he had noticed a hail from Frenzy, and shut off his long distance communications. He'd had more important things to do at that moment, his processors entirely focussed on catching up with the insects and forcing them off the road. Which is why he hadn't noticed the hastily raised row of spikes until in was too late.

_Bam, bam!_ His front tires blew out, causing him to careen out of control off the road. The car ahead of him screeched to a halt, and he could hear the humans in it laughing, along with several more at the sides of the road. The maggots had led him into a trap, and he had _fallen for it_. Yes, he had been angry before, but now he was downright furious.

With a screech of metal, he transformed.

.-.

Barricade wiped his hands against the ground, trying to clean them as best as possible. Humans were so messy. His tires had finally sealed the gashes in them and were now re-inflating. While the shattered headlight would need more direct repairs, the cracks in his windshield were almost gone. Feeling satisfied, the cop car transformed and headed back to where he had left his partner.

He'd barely pulled to a stop beneath the street lamp when the silver 'Con landed heavily on his hood, fingers and toes digging sharply into the metal. "Frenzy, what the slag are you-!"

He cut himself off when he processed the steady steam of Cybertronian coming from his partner.

"-you'rebackbackbackbackcamebackcamebackback-"

Barricade realized that he'd been gone for almost several hours. That he hadn't bothered to tell Frenzy that he was leaving before chasing the humans. That he had ignored it when his partner had tried to contact him. Oh.

Sheepishly, he swung open his passenger door. "Well, come on then."

After taking a moment to glare at his partner and deliver a swift to his bumper, Frenzy clambering into the passenger seat. Crossing his arms, the small 'Con adopted a sullen silence. That was a bad sign. Barricade felt the urge to say something, anything, but…

Instead, he draped a seatbelt loosely across Frenzy's chest. It was the closest thing to an apology he would give.

* * *


	9. Hammertread

**Title:** Partners - Hammertread  
**Characters/Pairing:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** This here's for **wingwyrm**, creator of the mentally damaged, but well-armed Hammertread. He's awesome.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade wasn't sure where the Autobot had come from. All he new was that he was very big, and very, very well-armed. 

He had thought that he'd left the Autobots halfway across the country, so the last thing Barricade had expected was for a large red and black truck to transform and shoot him off the nearly empty stretch of road. Swearing loudly, he spun off the pavement and came to a sharp stop against a tree.

Well, that had hurt, but at least he hadn't taken much damage. The tree on the other hand… The collision had shaken Frenzy awake, and the small 'Con began gibbering from his compartment.

"Quiet! You're distracting me!" Barricade snarled. He barely managed to transform in time to leap out of the way of an incoming blast of energy. His partner fell silent.

Picking up the remains of the tree he had hit, Barricade chucked it at the Autobot and followed up with a barrage from his own guns. The tree caused the 'Bot to flinch as it struck his head, and he grunted in pain from the blasts, but otherwise he seemed unaffected. _Oh slag_. The return fire flung the 'Con backwards, his body crashing through the trees until he landed in a heap on the ground.

Barricade groaned in pain. He was out-sized, out-gunned, and had taken too much damage before he could get his act together. Things were not looking good.

"Barricade! You alalalright?" Frenzy asked.

"I'm… fine… Just need to… get up." Slowly, he forced himself up, ignoring the pain. He needed to get to the road. His best chance would be to just run away now. He didn't quite make it.

While he managed to duck under another energy blast, he couldn't quite avoid the large fist that glanced off the side of his head. Even an indirect hit caused part of his head to crumple, and knocked him to the ground. Trying to force himself back to his feet, Barricade was stopped by a heavy foot on his abdomen. He looked up in to the blue optics of the Autobot.

The black and red 'Bot pointed a cannon, no wait, make that _several_ cannons at Barricade's head. How many guns did one mech need?! "Hmph," the 'Bot said, "Decepticon punk."

Barricade strained against the foot. "Argh, you slagging idiotic Autobot scrap-heap!"

The Autobot looked mildly offended. "My _name_ is Hammertread."

The cannons charged, Barricade struggled harder, the end seemed inevitable…

And then Frenzy launched himself from his partner's chest, attaching himself to the Autobot's face. Hammertread stumbled back in surprise, and as soon as his foot lifted Barricade was up and the road was _right there_. He flung himself onto the pavement, transforming in mid-air. A second later and Frenzy was on his roof, clinging to his lights.

Then Barricade drove for his life.

* * *

Alright, updates are probably going to come slower from now on, as I've temporarily fallen to the art side of the fandom. I actually have one more part ready that I'll be posting on the tf2007fun lj comm, but it happens to be slashy and would up the fic rating to post. So I'm going to leave this version of the fic Gen and K+, and anyone who wants to read the other part can go find it or ask me for a link.


	10. Trust

**Title:** Partners - Trust  
**Characters/Pairing:** Barricade and Frenzy  
**Rating:** K  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to **okamihu** from tf2007fun for the prompt.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers except merchandise, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

Barricade was certainly NOT going to admit how firmly the unease managed to weave itself among his circuits ever since their escape. He had gotten careless before, thinking that they had left the Autobots far behind, and that carelessness had almost gotten him killed. Apparently new Autobots were arriving on Earth. They could be anywhere. They could be anything.

He hadn't rested once since Frenzy finished his repairs, refusing to let down his guard for a single nano-klik. There was no way he'd allow himself to be caught off guard like that again. If he had only noticed the Autobot sooner, he could have stood a chance. Barricade was a good fighter and could hold his own against mechs large than himself (he'd had to deal with Blackout on occasion). Skill meant nothing, however, if you were surprised and injured before you could respond.

That he had needed his partner's interference to escape the situation was unforgivable. He should have been able to handle the situation on his own, not require assistance like an inexperience sparkling. And what if the 'Bot had been faster? He had been large enough to easily crush Frenzy in one of his hands…

Barricade would never end up in situation again. Never.

The lack of recharge wasn't really helping, though. His systems kept urging him to power down so they could perform routine maintenance, and his processor was starting to act a bit buggy, his behaviour leaning to irrational. When the roads were empty he found himself wishing for more human-driven vehicles to use as cover. When there were plenty of cars around, he practically flipped out trying to keep track of them all and make sure none of them were Autobots. If there was only him and another car around he'd pull over and watch them carefully until they were out of sight.

His odd behaviour wasn't going unnoticed.

"Barricade," Frenzy said loudly, a changing from his previous quite ramblings.

The police car almost flinched as his partner spoke. "_What?_" he demanded, sounding harsher than intended.

"You needneedneed to power down. Going crazy."

"_You're_ calling _me_ crazy?"

"Nonono changing the subject!" Frenzy jabbed him in the dash board. "Stop and recharcharcharge, or I'll make you."

"You wouldn't dare," Barricade said. His partner responded by brandishing his data jack threateningly. The cop car's engine growled. Frenzy would have to fight to get that thing into his system.

The small 'Con made a noise of frustration. "Youyouyou'd be just as useless in a fight like this as if you were amamambushed. I can keep watch, too."

Barricade had no idea what his partner was talking about. He was fine, at the top of his game, ready to fight at any moment. He was… drifting over the center line of the road. Quickly he jerked back onto to the proper side of the road. Alright, so maybe he was a bit off at moment, but he _had_ to stay vigilant, had to keep them safe…

"Trust me?"

His though processes slammed to a halt. Well, of course he trusted Frenzy. You couldn't remain in a functional team for long without learning to trust your partner. It was just… just…

"…Fine."


End file.
